Something Unexpected, Completely
by Furvus Panthera
Summary: Set at the Beginging of 5th year. With Voldemort be the Wizarding World just got alot dangerous. But what happens when everyone finds out that Harry Potter has a twin sister. Hidden not long after birth and with ancient power, she's finally coming home.


Author's Note: Hey!! This is my first story so I'm sorry for any mistakes! I'd also like to say that I had accidently posted this once before but I hadn't made any changes or spell checked or made my discaimer and I had to take it off and repost it. So if you had read it in the first half-hour that I had accidently posted it I'm extremely sorry and I hope that this one makes more sense.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Harry Potter and his world are not mine. Neither is the Black Widow Witch although I have changed it a bit. However Alison Potter is mine. That is all

* * *

Something Unexpected, ...Completely

Prologue: Nicknames & Explanations

'Well, this in fun!' I thought quietly to myself. 'By the way my name is Alison, a.k.a. Ally Potter. Yah, I know! Weird, huh? I also know that you must be thinking I have a major mental problem if I'm thinking all this to myself, but really I'm just here to tell you all my story. For now, I'm just sitting here in the headmaster's office, but I'll get to the other stuff later. Anyways...

'Well, this is fun (again),' I thought to myself, 'first I get puffed in here, via fireplace, which is my least favorite way of travel. Then I have to sit here and "listen" to headmaster "Twinkle Eye's" go on and on about how it took me long enough for me to come back to the Wizarding World. (I'll get to that in a minute.) Then he and Professor "Pointy Hat" went to go get my brother and his friends, and that brings us to now. Me sitting here being starred at by Professor "Snake Eyes." Now while there all gone, I will tell you what in the name of Merlin is going on.' Hey, I rhymed!

'I'll start in the beginning, (try to stick with me, I tend to skip around a lot! Sorry in advance!) when Harry and I were born, our parents (James and Lily Potter) knew that there was something special about me. You see, a long, long time ago, (before Headmaster "Twinkle Eyes" was even around!) there was this type of witch called the Black Widow Witch. They were considered to be dark art witches in the beginning, but then everyone realized the we simply had a large and vast area of power to which only we have access.' (each Black Widow has there own area.)

'Now, the Potter family (among other's) had been known for having Black Widow's in their blood. But, about two and a half centuries ago they vanished. (no one knows why) Right, so... I'm the first female Potter to have been born (instead of married) into the family since then. My dad had done some research into the family back ground back at Hogwarts, and the moment he found out that I'd been born he knew that there was a big possibility that I would be a Black Widow.'

'Also, you have to remember that this was in a time of war. So, in order to keep me safe, they thought it necessary to hide me. The thing is, Voldemort wouldn't have tried to kill me like he did to Harry, he simply would have kidnapped me, trained me to use my dark power for evil, and then used me to win his war and kill all muggles, muggleborns, etc... My parents, knowing this, had Remus Lupin and Sirius Black take me to the United States, to a small (and I mean **small**) Town in northern Maine. Once they got me there, Sirius gave me a potion that they had found to suppress any magical signs that might tip a person off to who (or what) I really was.'

'But they had forgotten about my Black Widow magic, which is called Craft. So, over the years, before Moony (Remus) finally decided that it was time for me to return to the Wizarding World, I was able to harness my power and master all elements that Black Widows have; these include: Craft, the easiest thing ever, Potions, my favorite thing in the world, and last, Weaving Webs. Now I'll explain all these things to you in a condensed fashion. Things will become clearer later on. Craft is kind of like wand less magic except there are no spells that you say or think. In a way you just imagine it and it happens. Some things that we can do are summoning things out of thin are, levitating yourself, others, and objects, and we can also vanish things with a wave of a hand. (It's really cool but very complicated; I only just figured it out about a month before I turned fifteen.) Another thing is we have our own way of traveling. This way of traveling is called a glimmer or glimmering. It's alike and yet completely different from apparition. There is no "pop" sound or sick, dizzying feeling. A ruff explanation of what happens is your just thinking about where you want to be, whether its a name, picture of the place or thinking about being with another person and then there is this shift in dimension and you're there.

Now, back to the Classes! Potions! The best thing ever invented! The last thing is webs. Something only Black Widows with a Jewel over Opal can do. Now quickly before I continue with my explanations of Jewels I'd just like to say that I **DID NOT** just randomly figure out how to do all this. Craft and Webs I learned from old tomes' that Moony managed to get me from different libraries and such. But potions I learned mainly from Moony. He pretty much taught me the basics and then I continued on with books.

Now, a Jewel is an outward show of our particular level of power and we're stronger when we wear them. This is a list from lightest to darkest (or weakest to strongest).

White

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer Sky

Purple Dusk

Opal- (divider between light and dark)

Green

Sapphire

Red

Grey

Ebon-Grey (slightly darker than Gray)

Black

Those are the thirteen colors (levels) of the Jewels. The reason my parents most feared for my safety was because I wear the Black. The darkest Jewel of all. The deepest reservoir of strength possible. When we first recive our Jewels at our first month birthday they are uncut. Generally when a witch gets older she would be able to have the uncut Jewel made into diffrent peices of jewelry. For example the first peice of jewelry that I ever had made out of my black is a small (think the size of a quarter) black (obviously) heart that is a charm that I can put on differnet chains and wear around my neck. Most pople don't notice it because I usually hide it under my shirt and I put up a shield so now notices any extra power. Now, I wasn't the only one to ever wear the black. There have been several others but if history shows the truth then we always seem to be born in time of need. (Which would make since considering the War that had been going on with Voldemort and it would also explain why Moony is bringing me back now.) But the fact that I had been born at that time AND with Harry was what told everyone that this War with Voldemort was even more dangerous than they thought considering a Black Widow wasn't even born back when Dumbledore was fighting the last war with Grimwald or whatever his name was. That was what everyone who knew about me feared the most.(Although very few people new about me: Mom, Dad, Moony, and Padfoot) The thing was they didn't fear me they feared what might happen if the wrong people found me.

Now back to the webs. ( Sorry, I **said **that I tend to jump) How it works is we have tons of these crystal chalice's in which we weave webs, ( yes, I mean like a spider web except the thread is much stronger) then once the web is woven you pluck the middle thread ( I don't mean that you break it, you just pull and let it snap back,) bringing the web to life, showing whatever the dream, vision, or feeling is showing you into better perspective.

That's it! Practically all things about Black Widows you now know. There are a few other things, but you'll learn them throughout the story. Speaking of which, I hear some people coming so I guess it's time to get back. It must be Professor Twinkle Eyes and Pointy Hat coming back. You're probably real happy because now it's back to the real story. Hey! Doors opening gotta go!'

* * *

And heres my first chapter. PLEASE tell me what you think. I'm open to all critisisms! Now just click on the little button there and REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


End file.
